Xemnas
Xemnas is a member of True Organization XIII who serves as one of the main antagonists (along with Riku) in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ''and ''Kingdom Hearts II. He is the leader of the notorious Organization XIII. He controls the strongest breed of Nobodies, the Sorcerers. He returns in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ''as one of the main antagonists (along with Ansem and Xehanort himself). ''Kingdom Hearts II Creation : See: Master Xehanort and Xehanort Ansem the Wise started to research the Heartless with an apprentice named Xehanort, who is actually the body of Terra converted into an amnesic vessel by Master Xehanort. When Ansem decided to stop his research, spurred by the memories of previous incarnation and, Xehanort continued the research with the aid of Braig, Master Xehanort's accomplice, to find a way to manipulate the mind through the heart. While working with his project, using Master Xehanort's Keyblade on Braig and the other apprentices they duped into helping them, Xehanort intentionally separated his heart and body: Creating the Heartless that calls himself "Ansem" and the Nobody Xemnas. Plan Xemnas, as one of the rare and strong Nobodies that could think and function like a human, made a plan set up by his previous incarnation. With the aid of Xigbar, the Nobody of Master Xehanort's accomplice Braig, Xemnas gathered the special case Nobodies of the residents of Radiant Garden to join him and Xigbar as the first eight members of Organization XIII: Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx and Axel. From there, his forces recruited Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene while he personally recruits Roxas as their final member. A few days after finding Roxas, Xemnas encountered Sora and used some of the memories he took to have a replica of him created. That replica, Xion was made an unofficial member of the Organization as both she and Roxas were used to gather hearts to provide Xemnas with his personal Kingdom Hearts. However, with only Xigbar knowing the truth, Xemnas's goals is collect 11 "empty vessels" to hold a piece of Master Xehanort's heart, which would be achieved by connecting them to Kingdom Hearts. But the plan fell apart when all the members deployed to Castle Oblivion were defeated with the defection of Xion, Roxas, and Axel half a year later. Regardless, Xemnas continued with the plan as he encouraged Sora to kill as many Heartless as possible before Ansem's interference severely crippled Xemnas's plans. Battle In the final battle with Xemnas you have to fight him a total of 4 times. Part 1 The Test Before fighting Xemnas as the final boss, he tested Sora in a one on one fight. He has the ability to put an aurora around Sora, so that Sora will take damage till he dies unless you go to the tower in the back and use the reaction commands will given. When colliding with Xemnas as he falls from the building as Sora is moving up, you have to wait for the right moment and use the second reaction command, not the first. Xemnas fights by teleporting around Sora, using guard to push you back and make him temporarily invincible and swings his Ethereal Blade in perfect unison to constantly attack Sora. After the test Xemnas calls upon the power of the hearts to help him get stronger and he leaves. After, Kingdom Hearts opens the door to Xemnas letting you decide what will happen. Part 2 The Challanges After Sora opens the door and enters he has to go through a series of challenges before getting to Xemnas. After the trails are over, Sora and party find Xemnas at the top of a robotic dragon sitting on a throne in full body armor. He uses a sword that attacks whoever touches it at least five times then sends them flying. He also uses the guard ability to keep the party from attacking. After he is defeated, Sora and party find themselves back at the tower that they were at originally, and think they have won. A portal was created to help everyone get back to safety when Xemnas keeps Sora and Riku from getting through. Part 3 The Dragon Sora and Riku, after being trapped are stuck on a little Nobody ship, Xemnas sends his dragon and Nobodies to attack them. After bringing the dragon down, Xemnas takes them to another place in space. While the fight is the same as the previous one he launches Sora to the farthest place in the stage and sends lasers after him. Also, while Sora is fighting Xemnas, Xemnas has the ability to use all of the other organization member's powers at the same time. Once he is defeated, Xemnas once again teleports them to another dimension. In here, he is more powerful and has more health. Part 4 The Expert Xemnas takes his gloves off in this last fight against Sora and Riku. He has the ability to teleport, to melt into the ground, and to fly. He constantly attacks Sora with lasers and lighting and sets off a huge series of reaction commands that Sora needs to complete to receive little to no damage. Throughout the fight, Xemnas will make a copy of himself to confuse Sora and will have the second act as a decoy. Late in the fight, Xemnas will capture Sora in an unescapable ray and Riku has to free Sora while fighting off the second Xemnas. On his last health bar, Xemnas will unleash his ultimate attack. The battlefield will turn dark and Sora and Riku become surrounded by lasers on all sides. Sora and Riku have to deflect the lasers for five minutes and one mistake in blocking the lasers will result in certain death. The End? After Sora and Riku successfully defend against all the lasers, Xemnas starts to attack Riku, who is saved by Sora. Then, Sora and Riku together attack Xemnas with the unlocking beam of the Keyblade that goes through him. After the strike, Xemnas is paralyzed leaving Riku and Sora an easy finshing move. Xemnas curses the keyblade and passes with his hand stretched out toward Sora and Riku and breaks into nothing. The Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Due to Young Xehanort, Xemnas is among the versions of Xehanort summoned and made a member of the True Organization XIII. Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Humanoid Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Lord Category:Wizards Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil Ruler Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Sociopaths Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Empowered Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Leader Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Fragment Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Liars Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Life-Drainers Category:Multipliers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Super-Bosses Category:Evil Light Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Speedster Category:Master of Hero Category:Laser-Users Category:Anti-Villain Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Illusionists Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Strategic Villains Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Phasers Category:Revived Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Nihilists Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Summoners Category:Evil Genius Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Magi-Tech Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Apprentice Category:Jerks Category:Sorcerers Category:Hatemongers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads